Forever And Always
by MarSalvatore
Summary: When Klaus has a terrible accident, Caroline goes to the hospital to see him and they get married there. Based on Forever and Always song by Parachute.


**Forever and Always**

**Ι hope you'll like it. Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. Read and review :)**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were supposed to meet at the Grill. Caroline was already there sitting at their favorite table in the corner, away from the prying eyes of the people there.

She checked the time on her phone and she realized she had came ten minutes earlier so she decided to order a coke as she waited for Klaus to come. She waited.. And waited.. but he didn't come..

Caroline checked her phone again, for the tenth time. No texts, no missed calls.. She looked at the clock. Klaus was fifteen minutes late.

That was strange. Klaus was always so punctual and Caroline was not, so that was very peculiar.. She decided to wait a little longer. Maybe he was busy with work and he would come later. But if that was true we would have called, wouldn't he?

By that time Marcel had entered the Grill and he was heading to the bar.

"Marcel!" she called and waved him. "Have you seen Klaus? We were supposed to meet here thirty minutes ago but he hasn't show up yet" she asked him when he came closer to her table.

"He left the office about an hour told me you two were to meet here but he didn't told me anything else. Isn't he at the parking lot?"

"No, I checked.. Thank you Marcel." Caroline was officially worried now. Were was Klaus?

She went back at looking out of the window hoping that he would show up. Suddenly her phone rang. She checked the ID hoping that Klaus' name would appear but the caller was unknown.

"Hello?" she whispered feeling her heart covered with ice. That wasn't good. It wasn't good at all.

"_Hello. Are you Miss Forbes?"_ a sweet female voice asked.

"Yes, it's me. Who's calling?"

"_We're calling from the Mystic falls Hospital. Are you Mr. Klaus Mikaelson's relative?"_

"I'm his fiancée" the blonde replied feeling her heart pounding. "Did something happen to Klaus?" she asked with her high-pitched voice full of worry.

"_I think you should come over here._" the voice continued and Caroline informed the lady that she would be there at any minute.

She quickly grabbed her purse and her coat and got in her car. As she was driving to the hospital, her mind went to December. Christmas Eve. The most happy day of her life.

* * *

_24__th__ December_

"_Klaus where are you taking me?" she asked both curious and worried. Her eyes were covered with a sleep mask and she couldn't see anything._

"_Don't worry love. I'm sure you'll like it" She couldn't see his smile but she felt it as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips._

"_Yeah right" the blonde replied ostendibly irritated. "Are we there yet?"_

"_So impatient" Klaus spoke to himself "In about ten minutes sweetheart"._

_She huffed annoyed and he chuckled. "Come on love, don't be in such bad mood.. it's Christmas Eve!" He reached for her hand and squeezed it._

"_Then tell me where you taking me!" she snapped and pulled her hand earning another chuckle from her boyfriend._

"_So impatient, so stubborn… It's a surprise Caroline. You don't get to know the place.." _

_She rolled her eyes under her mask and she talked "Fine. Don't tell me. I don't want to know."_

_After ten minutes of driving Klaus parked in front of a small yet luxurious restaurant._

"_Now you can look" he said and he gently pulled the mask off Caroline's eyes. He watched her looking around confused at first and then a huge grin spreading on her face. _

"_Oh my God! Klaus is beautiful!" _

"_I'm happy you like it. Shall we go in?"_

_Klaus got off his car and opened Caroline's door. He took her right hand in his and kissed the knuckles gently before placing a kiss in her palm._

_They got into the cozy restaurant holding hands and the waiter drove them to a small table for two in the corner. They always wanted to keep their privacy so they always chose to sit away from the others. _

_Then Caroline realized that something was wrong with Klaus. He seemed anxious and he hadn't talked at all since they sat there._

"_Klaus? Is something wrong?" she asked placing her hand on his and looking him in his eyes._

_Klaus looked down and his blue orbs met her own ones as he tried to smile. His anxiety made him fail. "Nothing is wrong, love" he said and tried again to smile. This time he achieved a tiny smirk that made Caroline to narrow her eyes. _

"_Okay… I'll pretend I'm buying it because I don't want to ruin the night. But I know that something's wrong and you'd better talk soon." she snapped and pulled her hand away. _

_The waiter then came with their food and they ate it in silence. The blond woman was observing the man seated opposite of her. She saw him huffing anxious about something she didn't know and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans. His actions stressed her and she started assuming several things that justified his kind of behavior. All that silence was driving her crazy._

_Klaus on the other hand felt like he was about to throw up from his anxiety. He wanted to find the best time and the best way to say what he wanted. He wanted to make Caroline happy tonight, a thing that he obviously failed watching her being silent and kind of pissed. He sighed and wondered if that was the right moment to speak._

_Caroline excused herself to the bathroom then and she got up from the table. She wanted to have fresh air. All that tense atmosphere made her having breath difficulties. _

_Once she got into the ladies' room she took a big breath and tried not to hyperventilate. She took her phone out of her bag and called her best friend. Elena picked up at the third ring._

"_Hey Care! I thought you would be out with Klaus and…" she left her sentence unfinished as she heard her best friend's shallow breaths. "Caroline, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't know. We are in this so beautiful restaurant and he's… distant… He seems stressed about something and he huffs and puffs all the time… He's making me nervous…" the blonde told with a sigh._

"_Maybe he has a problem.. or a hard day at work? I don't know… I don't think you should be worry though.." Elena said in an attempt to make her happy and yet not to reveal the reason why Klaus was acting so strange._

"_You think?" she asked not fully convinced. "He was in a better mood in the car.."_

"_I think you should stop worry. You'll make wrinkles!" her best friend laughed and continued "It'll all make sense eventually" she finished casually._

"_Eventually? Wait, do you know what's happening?" Caroline looked at her reflection in the mirror incredulously. Elena knew what was going on._

"_Um… Damon calls.. I gotta go. Talk to you later Caroline!" Elena said and hung up._

"_Elena wait-" she started but the line went dead. She huffed and threw the phome back to her bag. Elena knew what Klaus had. And she didn't told her. Instead she insisted on remaining calm… The blonde took a big breath again checked her make up and went out. She saw Klaus talking to the waiter and she formed a smile as she walked towards them._

"_Is everything okay?" She asked her boyfriend still smiling._

"_Yeah, everything's fine" he responded and smiled genuinely. "Well… I actually wanted to tell you something" he said as he stood up only to kneel in front of her, is hand reaching for his pocket. _

_Caroline was astonished. Everyone in the restaurant turned to their direction and they watched as Klaus was on his one knee holding a small velvet covered box._

"_Caroline, since I met you my whole life has changed. You came and brightened it up. Every day that I spend with you it's the best day of my life. I love you Caroline. My sweet Caroline… Will you marry me?" he finished his speech and opened the box revealing a beautiful diamond ring nested inside._

_Caroline couldn't believe it. She looked around and she saw everyone in the room holding their breath as they waited as well to hear her answer. She looked back at Klaus, her eyes locking with his and she felt tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Yes! YES!" She said and kneeled beside him taking his face into her palms gently and crushed her lips on his. He kissed her back with all his love and affection and the customers started cheering and applauding._

_Klaus slightly pulled away only to whisper "I love you" and slid the ring in hee finger ._

"_As I love you" Caroline responded and admired the diamond ring._

_The waiter came then carrying a bottle of the finest champagne and opened it with a loud pop. Klaus and Caroline sat back on their seats holding hands as the waiter served them two glasses of cool champagne._

"_To us!" Klaus toasted lifting his glass. "To us!" Caroline smiled and lifted her glass too._

* * *

She had arrived to the Hospital. She pulled up near the entrance and rushed inside, going straight to the reception. After she told the young lady her name and Klaus' name, a doctor came and insisted on following him. He told her the whole story about how Klaus had the accident but Caroline only caught phrases like 'a terrible accident', 'a car crashed into his' and 'ER'. She couldn't think about anything right now, as the doctor was leading her down a million halls. It was like a maze.

She barely noticed when two more doctors joined them and started talking about the patient's worsening condition. All she could do was trying to keep a straight face as they stopped in front of the ER. One of the doctors gave her a hospital robe and Caroline put it on in haze. Then she entered the room.

When she saw Klaus laying on the bed still, with his eyes closed and the heart rate monitor beeping slowly but steadily, she couldn't bear her tears anymore. She let them drop down to her cheeks as she approached him.

The blond woman sat by his bedside and held his hand. That was when Klaus opened his eyes. He looked up at her meeting her tearful eyes. They were gazing at each other when Caroline finally talked.

"You will be fine" she whispered with hoarse voice. "You will get out of the hospital and come home. We can organize our wedding in June…" she let her sentence unfinished and wiped the tears from her cheeks only to be covered with new, fresh ones.

"I will be fine" he agreed with husky voice. "And when I'll come home we'll start searching for the new home. A cottage at the suburbs of London…" he took a shallow painful breath "With a big yard… For our children to play…"

Caroline couldn't restrain her sobs. She heard him breathe with more difficulty and then an idea crossed her mind.

She called in the nurses and brought the chaplain into the room. He would wed them now. Some of the nurses who came into the ER started crying.

Klaus was smiling though the pain was nearly unbearable, as Caroline positioned herself next to him sitting on his bedside. "Caroline" he started whispering "From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were different. You were beautiful, strong and full of life. I felt myself falling hard for you from that first moment. You saw a person in me that nobody could ever see…"

Caroline was continually wiping her tears from her eyes and cheeks, when the chaplain turned to her. It was time to say her vows. "Klaus, since I met you I feel like a different person. You take my insecurities away and you make me feel strong. You make me feel alive and full…" she finished. When she was talking she was hearing the beeps of the monitor going slower and slower, and her sobbing made it hard to her to continue. Klaus squeezed her hand softly trying to calm her.

She remembered then something and stood up and walked to the couple being at the room next door. She borrowed two rings and returned to the room where Klaus was and handed the rings to the priest. Klaus had closed his eyes and he repeated after the chaplain almost under his breath.

"I, Niklaus Mikaelson, take you, Caroline Forbes , to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He took the ring from the priest and slid it into Caroline's finger.

"I, Caroline Forbes, take you, Niklaus Mikaelson , to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She slid the other ring into his finger and looked at the monitor. The beeps were even slower than before. Klaus turned to her with tears in his eyes and his blue eyes met hers.

"Caroline, I love you." His voice was too low and only she could hear him. "I love you forever and always. Please remember it even if I'm not here to tell you. I always have loved you, and always will. Please just remember it…"

Caroline couldn't see anything anymore, her tears made everything blurry. She leaned over Klaus and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The monitor now was beeping constantly and a straight line was formed on the screen.

"No!" the blonde shouted. "No! Please Klaus! Don't leave me! Don't leave me Klaus! Can you hear me? I need you! I love you!" She placed another kiss on his lips hopping that he would wake up. But he didn't… Klaus was gone forever…

One of the nurses approached her and told her to go home but Caroline didn't want to leave Klaus. She told the nurses and everyone who was into the room to give her some time alone and watched them getting out of the room.

She looked at Klaus through her tears and hid her face into his chest. She prayed to God to make a miracle. She prayed to give her love back. It wasn't fair… She prayed with all her heart and soul… She had been praying for so much that she had lost track of the time.

She suddenly raised her head and looked at Klaus, who still remained still. What was she doing? Klaus was gone. He was gone forever. A new wave of sobs shattered her as she got up and turned her back to Klaus. To her love..

She was at the door when a beep was heard. Then there was another beep, and another beep as the monitor started beeping normally again. She turned and she couldn't believe her eyes. It was a miracle! His sweet voice sounded weak. But still she heard him talking to her.

"Did you think that I would leave you so easily, my love?" He asked and smiled.

Caroline ran to him and hugged him tight. "Klaus! Oh my God! You're here! You're here! Oh my God!" she kissed him all along his face. She kissed his forehead, his eyes , his cheeks, his jaw, and finally she crushed her lips with his.

"E-easy, love.." he said and made a face. He was alive, but he was still in pain.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Caroline said and took his hand. She was crying again, but this time it was from happiness. "You're here!" She said again and closed her eyes.

"I'm here." He said and lifted his free hand to wipe her tears. "Don't cry, my love" he pleaded softly. "I'm here."

"Oh Klaus! I'm so happy right now!" she smiled at him and kissed him again, more softly this time. Klaus kissed her back putting his soul and heart into the kiss.

Two nurses that heard the commotion, came to see what was happening. They were astonished as they came across the miracle unfolding in front of their eyes. Klaus came back from the dead literally and Caroline sitting next to him, her head rested on his chest, was crying from happiness. Looking at the couple they thanked God and left the room in order to give them some time alone.

Caroline felt utterly happy. In fact she was more than happy. She was delirious.

Klaus was alive, and would be just fine after some days. They would be together forever. They would buy that house in the suburbs of London and have children, and grow old.. They would be happy. Forever.

* * *

**Soo... That was it... Love it? Hate it?**

**Leave a review with your opinion :)**

**Thank you for reading it :))**


End file.
